I'm glad
by blossom93
Summary: summonings, snow capped mountains, one annoying leech of a fangirl, jealousy, and finally love...that pretty much explains this story...i really suck at summaries so just read the story its much better than this crappy summary...please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**ok so lets pretend that Sasuke never left for sound...**_

_**Just fair warning that in some moments characters are a little out of character...**_

"woo! take it off!" yelled a man. The multicolored lights were dancing rapidly around the bar.

Earlier today the rookie nine passed the final exams and were now jonin. They all came to celebrate their accomplishment.

"come on sweetie show us what you got!" yelled another man who was sitting on a barstool. "hey you two pinky!!" yelled another enthusiastic drunk.

Ino striped off her top and threw it into the crowd, leaving her in her camouflage bra. All the men started whistling. All the men except for: the gays, the rookie nine men (especially Shikamaru who was getting very jealous), and the Sensei...well some of them... Gai was yelling for her to use the power of youth.

Lee, this being the closest thing to sex that he will ever get, was very excited when Sakura grabbed the bottom of her top and started to pull it off. Lee watched in aw imaging what Sakura's well developed 19 year old body would look like.

Sakura barely got the shirt past her bellybutton when a very pissed off raven haired man leapt onto the bar and tossed her over his shoulder.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!?" a man shouted.

Sakura blinked questioningly not understanding how she had gotten upside down and looking straight at Sasuke's ass. She knew that it was definitely his because she takes a quick second of every day to appreciate such a fine piece of work...

FLASHBACK

Sakura was on team seven's bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up. Naruto wasn't there yet, he probably overslept but he would still make it here before Kakashi does. 'thank you Kami for such a great ass' Sakura thought to herself taking one quick glance at Sasuke's butt then looking away before anyone could notice.

END FLASHBACK

"Sakura where do you live" asked Sasuke after he had walked out the door. "Sakura?" he added questioningly. 'shit she's asleep!' he thought. 'now what do I do with her'.

--

Sasuke opened his bedroom door and lay Sakura on his bed.

'she looks so peaceful when she's asleep' he thought. '...hey! what the hell!! why did i just think that!!'.

Sakura moaned and rolled over on her side. 'huh when did she get that' he thought referring to the phoenix tattoo that was just above the top of her low rise jeans. He covered her up adn went to take a shower. Then he slept on the couch until the morning light woke him.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar place. The silky sheets were black and looked expensive. 'where am i' she asked herself as she looked around what appeared to be a bedroom.

"damn my head hurts" she said squinting and rubbing her temples.

"its called a hangover" he said sarcastically. he was leaning casually against the door frame.

"Sasuke where are we.." she asked looking around the room from under the comforter on the bed.

"my house" he said plainly.

"why am _**I here**_"

Sasuke glanced at her. "I carried you out of the bar.. as soon as we were outside I asked you where you lived but you were passed out".

"oh..." she said lowering her gaze from him "sorry for being so much trouble"

"don't worry about it" Sasuke replied and walked away.

Sakura started to stand up but was too dizzy to do so. 'man this hangover is killing me!' she thought. "I've got it" she said in an excited whisper. She pressed one index finger on each of her temples then let her chakra flow through her.

"what are you doing" asked Sasuke who was now standing in the doorway looking almost the slightest little bit interested in Sakura's actions.

"what do you mean"

"just now...what did you do"

"oh, that. It's a quick fox for a hangover" she explained "Tsunade taught me".

"hn" he said and started walking out the door again. "since you're feeling better you should know that we have training in fifteen minutes".

"fifteen minutes!" she yelled, then disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Sasuke paid no attention. He took a shower, got dressed, and went to the bridge to wait for Kakashi.

--

Sakura appeared in her apartment. She ran to her closet and got out her konoichi clothes. She put on a red miniskirt. Then her black knee high boots and slipped on her black tank top. Ran to the bathroom. Brushed her teeth. Brushed through her hair. Put on her leaf village headband and vest then she disappeared in another tornado of petals.

--

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had all arrived at the bridge on time. They had been waiting on Kakashi to show up for two, maybe three hours when he finally shows up.

"sorry I'm late I had to help an old woman across the street" he said, holding his dirty book in front of his face.

"for three and a half hours" said Sakura rolling her eyes.

"huh...what was that Sakura" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow

"nothing sensei" she sighed

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"there will be no training for the next week" Kakashi said calmly.

Silence

". . . "

". . . "

". . . "

Sakura ran over to Kakashi and put her hand on his forehead and started to check his vitals, while Naruto and Sasuke just stood there with a dumb look on their faces.

"uh...Sakura what are you dong" asked Kakashi

"checking to see what illness you have come down with that would make you give us a week off" she said plainly.

"Sakura I'm not sick" he said "and it isn't a week off. I'm giving you a week to perfect a summoning jutsu. You must have one" Kakashi added. After that he disappeared with his Icha Icha Paradise book not to be heard from again until next week.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later team seven was at the bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"so Sakura what did you choose for your summon" asked Naruto trying to break the silence.

"you'll just have to wait and see Naruto" she said confidently.

"AW! COME ON SAKURA! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT MINE IS! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" he wined.

Sakura had to admit she was liking all the attention but it was getting really annoying really fast.

"she isn't going to tell you so just shut up already" growled Sasuke beyond annoyed. Fifteen minutes. For fifteen minutes he had to listen to Naruto wine.

Finally Kakashi showed up. "sorry I'm late I had to.." Sakura pretty much tuned him out after that. 'I am sooooo tired of hearing his lame excuses' she thought.

"anyway, lets see those new jutsu" instructed Kakashi. "Naruto you first"

Naruto walked a little ways from the group and bit his thumb and all that other good stuff. then there was a puff of smoke. In the place of the puff of smoke now sat a really REALLY big frog or toad. (if you have seen the TV series then you should know what's coming...that's right it Chief Toad!!)

"WHAT THE!? NARUTO WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE!!" yelled the enraged toad.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM YA GRUMPY OLD TOAD!?"

"DONT SUMMON ME AGAIN UNLESS YOU ARE IN DANGER!!" then in a poof he was gone again.

"eh...Naruto...good job" approved Kakashi "alright Sasuke you're next"

Being the Uchiha that he is Sasuke casually walked into the field a little ways. Did a couple of hand signs and POOF! a lion three times the size of a regular one appeared before him. It had golden eyes and a mane of fire.

Kakashi nodded his head in approval. "I see you went with a fire element". "alright Sakura you're up."

"ALRIGHT FINALLY! LETS SEE IT SAKURA!"

She started just as the others did. Performed her hand signs and POOF there it was, an adorable Siberian tiger cub. it was snow white with blue eyes.

"uh Sakura...you were supposed to summon a creature that attacks not one that is cute" said Kakashi looking at the adorable kitten in Sakura's arms.

"I know that Kakashi sensei" she said smiling "she isn't as helpless as you think she is, right Kanna" she said smiling down at the cat.

The kitten meowed in response then jumped to the ground a foot or two away from her master. Kakashi, Naruto, and even Sasuke watched to see what the cat would do. A bright light surrounded the kitten and it grew to a much larger size. (I'm talkin like two times the size of a hippo...about the size of Sasuke' s lion...anyways back to the story) in a flash it was standing on all fours behind all three of the guys with Sakura on its back. "hey guys could you turn around I'm tired of looking at your backs" said Sakrua sarcastically.

'what..but i didn't even see her...how is she so fast' thought Sasuke.

'cha! not even Sasuke and Kakashi saw us go past them' inner Sakura cheered. Sakura smirked as she sat on Kanna's back watching the men turn around. She was still smirking when they turned around.

"told ya" she said.

--

**later that day at Sakura's apartment**

"you did a great job today Kanna. How would you like to train tomorrow?" asked Sakura getting a very eager meow followed by a lot of really loud purring. Other than that it was silent. So peaceful and cozy in her apartment. It was a two bedroom one bath apartment. It doesn't sound like much but it was rather large compared to some of her friends apartments. It was around five o'clock that afternoon when Sakura woke up. She had apparently dozed off on her big fluffy couch with Kanna in her lap (who was still purring by the way).

"SAKRUA OPEN UP ALREADY! KNOCK! KNOCK! POUND! BEAT! BANG! SAKURAAAA!!" yelled a person from the other side of the door.

'there is only one person that could possibly be that annoying' she thought walking over to the door. She ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times then opened the door.

"what do you want Naruto" she sighed.

"hey finally! I've been out here forever!" he wined

"Naruto, why are you here"

"oh yeah! me, Kakashi, and Sasuke are gonna get somethin to eat ya wanna come" he asked her pleadingly.

"Icharaku's?" she asked

"yup...how'd you know"

"I just know these things"

She went ad got her keys and stuffed some money in her pocket. Locked the door and she and Naruto went to meet Kakashi and Sasuke like she had done so many times before.

--

Sakrua sat at home thinking about what had happened at Icharaku's.

FLASHBACK

Kakashi stood up and pulled out his wallet. "tomorrow will be our last day training as team seven. See you then" and with that he laid the money on the counter and left the ramen stand leaving his students there to soak up the information just given to them.

END FLASHBACK


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura leaned against team seven's bridge and waited for the others to get there. After having an uneasy sleep last night she was starting to get used to the idea of this being the last time they would meet here as team seven and wait for Kakashi to finally make an appearance.

Sasuke was next to show up.

"good morning Sasuke-kun" said Sakura sweetly trying not to sound sad.

"hn" he propped against the bridge and closed his eyes. 'did she say Sasuke-_kun_' he thought.

Naruto showed up a little later.

"morning Sakura," he said strolling up to the two. "hey Sasuke wake up and come over here its our last day as a team you could at least come over here and talk!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke surprisingly came over and joined in on the conversation a little teensy bit.

Kakashi finally showed up and started training. They were all sparing against each other. Of course Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ganged up on Kakashi first. After they took him out Naruto went down. That left Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke ended up winning obviously buy he had to work for it. When training was over Kakashi told them that he is no longer their sensei just another jonin. He didn't really make a long speech. It wasn't really a speech at all it was just a couple of sentences he said that happened to sound good at the time. Sakura walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei" she said hugging him tighter.

"its just Kakashi now remember" he said not feeling the least bit awkward that his other two former students were staring at them and whispering.

"right sorry, Kakashi" she said letting him out of her embrace. "well" she said smiling "since your not my sensei anymore that also means you cant punish me anymore so..." she trailed off as she slowly raised her hand from behind her back. Kakashi's visible eye got wide in shock as he felt in his back pocket for his Icha Icha Paradise book. 'its not there' he thought. His eyebrows furrowed when it finally sunk in that his book was now in her hands and not in his pocket.

"Sakura give it back and nobody gets hurt" he said sounding all too serious.

"come and get it Kakashi!" she yelled as she took off running into the woods jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"how long do you think it will take him to catch her?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I say thirty minutes. Forty five tops"

"I think I'll go with fifteen. She is low on chakra and he is really addicted to those books" said Naruto

**fourteen minutes and fifty six seconds later**

"HA! YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS TEME!" Naruto boasted holding out his hand.

"shut up dobe" said the Uchiha rolling his eyes and handing the blonde a crisp five dollar bill.

Then they both turned their attention to Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura was laying on the ground clutching her stomach from laughing so hard, while Kakashi dusted off his book and started to read it again giving Sakura the evil eye a couple of times but it only made her laugh harder.

that night

Knock Knock Knock

"hey Sakura let us in!" yelled Tenten.

"gimme a sec!" pleaded Sakura from somewhere inside of the apartment.

"hurry up! All this stuff isn't light ya know!" griped Ino.

They finally heard a click and then the door opened.

"bout time forehead" complained Ino

"shut up Ino pig" retorted the rosette.

Ino stuck her tongue out at her. Hinata just shook her head 'honestly they act to immature sometimes' thought the Hyuga heiress.

"so what are our plans for tomorrow since we aren't training with our teams anymore" Ino asked after everyone was situated in Sakura's room.

"hmmm.." said Tenten putting her finger on her chin. "I got nothing".

Everyone let out a sigh.

"I was thinking about training tomorrow" said Sakura.

"that's not a bad idea" agreed Hinata (you notice she didnt stutter) "I could always train more" she added.

"mmhmm" agreed Tenten.

"well if you guys are all gonna train then who am I gonna hang out with tomorrow" asked Ino

"what about Shikamaru" teased Sakura. Just the sound of his name made Ino turn red. They started to giggle making Ino feel even more embarrassed. The three other girls had to indulge in this moment because the blonde was never embarrassed unless she did something stupid in front of Shikamaru or if there was talk about her crush on the Nara boy.

"come on you guys! Stop teasing me!" cried the blonde.

"calm down Ino, we're not laughing because you like him we're laughing because of your reaction when someone says his name!"

next day

"bye Sakura" yelled Tenten as she and the exhausted Hyuga heiress left the training ground. "a-are you sure you d-dont't want to come along" asked Hinata trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sure," said Sakura "you guys go ahead." After her declining their offer they left, probably going back to the Hyuga household. Luckily Hinata and Tenten are close so it doesnt seem odd that the brunette is always hanging around the Hyuga estate. her reason being the opportunity to be around Hinata's cousin, Neji. Sure she and Neji were on the same Genin team but it would be weird to be at his house all the time with only the reason of being around her crush, especially since the Hyuga prodigy, after knowing her all these years, appeared not to have a clue about her infatuation with him.

Sakura bit her thumb and made the appropriate hand signs. "summoning jutsu!" she said. A small poof could be seen and then Kanna appeared.

"ready to train" she asked getting a very excited 'meow' from Kanna.

"looks like we had the same idea" said a familiar voice.

"hi Sasuke" greeted Sakura as he stepped into the clearing.

He summoned his lion. "do you want to spar"

"sure, it will give me the chance to try out my new jutsu" she agreed smirking (its kind of a Sasuke smirk but not quite but close)

"first move is yours" he said coolly standing beside the giant animal.

"Kanna lets go" she said forcefully all signs of playfulness leaving her face, she was serious, this was her chance to prove herself to him, and to herself. The small cat jumped into the air and was engulfed in light. The light grew larger then it turned to ice. All of a sudden the ice shattered and shot out in every direction in the shape of Kunai. There were no blind spots to this attack. Kanna landed and Sakura was already on her back. Sakura's eyes were the same color as the tigers blue ones instead of their normal emerald color. Sasuke dodged most of the ice kunai but was still hit by a couple, one in his arm and another in his inner thigh. He pulled out both of them and threw them to the side. Not even wincing in pain (its the Uchiha pride. lol.). He noticed Sakura and was amazed at how focused she was, there wasn't a sign of remorse or worry for him.

'this might be fun after all' he thought.

"get up Sasuke-kun" she demanded "I hope you're not done already" she said with a smirk. He obeyed her order and smirked at the attitude she had toward him.

"Blaze lets get em" he said. The lion, Blaze, took off charging toward the opponent with Sasuke n his back. "fireball jutsu" Sasuke said producing a large ball of ember from his mouth, Blaze did the same. Sakura thought quickly and blocked his attack with a wall of ice though the wall quickly melted. She covered her body in ice with a special jutsu, as did Kanna.

When the flames hit Sasuke's eyes opened in shock. He just knew that Sakura was hurt and it was all his fault for being to rough with her. He made a mad dash to her and picked her up off of the ground.

'she's cold' he thought. Then the ice shattered and broke away. She was surprisingly still warm after just being covered in ice a second ago.

"Sasuke what are you doing" she asked confused because as far as she knew the fight was still in progress.

"what do you mean! I thought you were hurt so I came over to check on you!"

"I'm fine Sasuke, really," she said smiling "you don't have to worry". "you however have a really bad gash on your arm" she added when she noticed the blood on his shirt sleeve. "sorry bout that"

"don't worry about it I should have been more focused"

"but I.." she was cut off when Sasuke told her again not to make a big deal of it, she didnt kill him so it was fine.

"Sakura what are you doing" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"healing your wounds" she answered.

He just sat there watching her as she healed him. Her hands glowed with green chakra. When she had finished with his arm she moved to his thigh. His body tensed at her touch. His facial expression didnt change though. Sakura paid no attention until she was finished.

"there, as good as new" she said cheerfully.

Sasuke was thanking Kami that his injury wasnt another couple inches higher. 'but then again...' he though quickly pushing the thought aside when Sakura started to speak.

"I'm gonna head home. See ya later Sasuke-kun" she said waving to him as she walked away with Kanna at her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have a mission for you four" said Lady Tsunade, the Hokage "its a month long escort mission. Do you accept" she asked.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment then Naruto blurted out "you can count us in!" this was fine with everyone but it would nave been nice to answer for themselves.

"here are the details. You leave tomorrow morning at seven. Pack warm cause you're going to the mountains." said Tsunade tossing Naruto the scroll. Everyone gathered around him to read over the details.

Sakura's house

She was packing her stuff into a white backpack decorated with a sakura tree on the front.

'so we have to escort a rich family from the land of waves to their vacation spot in the snow capped mountains' she thought.

FLASHBACK

Sakura read the scroll from over Naruto's shoulder.

You will escort the Kurasake Family to the mountain region. Once there you will stay for the rest of the month. there has been chaos and thieving in the village nearby. The village has asked us to watch over it for a few weeks to ensure that nothing goes wrong during the winter festival. I have already made arrangements for your housing while you are there. Be sure to check out the hot springs before you leave.

END FLASHBACK

'sounds like fun!' she thought happily as she finished packing.

next morning

Sakura and Hinata were talking cheerfully when Naruto showed up. "sorry guys I had to get a bowl of ramen before we left" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not late am I".

"you got here with nine minutes to spare" said Sasuke who was leaned against the gates, where he had been since hefore Hinata and Sakura showed up.

"are we ready to go now" asked the Hokage's apprentice.

"yup!" said Naruto.

"I-I'm ready when y-you are" agreed Hinata.

"hn" (i bet you'll never guess who said that!!)

They left the village gates and headed for the land of waves at full speed, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"its starting to get dark we should stay here for the night" ordered Sasuke.

Everyone agreed of course they were only about five hours **walk** to their destination and didnt have to be there until sometime the next evening so they were way ahead of schedule. Plus they were all rairly tired and could use a good sleep.

Sakura and Hinata made quick work of setting up their tent when they saw the rain clouds and it started thundering. Naruto and Sasuke however had a little trouble...

"what do you mean you forgot it!" growled the Uchiha.

"I was in such a hurry to get to Ikaraku's that I must have left it at home, hehe oops" he said scratching the back of his head.

It started to rain.

"shit" said Sasuke who was about to glare at Naruto when he saw him disappear in teh girls tent. Sasuke followed him in and lay down between Sakura and Naruto who was using his backpack as a pillow. Naruto started snoring. 'he's asleep already?' thought Sasuke. He looked around the tent noticing that Hinata and Sakura were sleeping too. Sasuke lay there in the crowded tent with his eyes closed for a while. About an hour later Sakura woke up shivering next to him. She wrapped her arms around herself in a pitiful attempt to get warm. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun"

"sleep" he said.

She silently snuggled closer to her heat source allowing the ping of the rain on the tent to lull her back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"shh, lets not wake them Hinata" whispered Naruto.

"k" said Hinata as they crawled out of the tent.

When Sasuke woke up he had his head buried in a head of pink hair, his arm was wrapped protectively around Sakura's waist keeping her close to him (for warmth of course...lol). Without realizing what he was doing he nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose sending a shiver down her spine. She moved slightly in his muscular arms when she finally woke up. She yawned and rolled over to face Sasuke, not opening her eyes. She buried her face in his chest, clutching the front of his shirt with both hands.

"still cold" he asked.

"not really" she said "I'm just not ready to get up yet"

He smiled and draped arm over her again and used the other as a pillow.

About fifteen minutes later they crawled out of the tent to see Naruto giving them a cheesy grin and Hinata was blushing like crazy. Then Sakura started blushing and Sasuke just ignored the whole scene while he ate breakfast.

They ran at a little slower, more relaxed pace the rest of the way there.

in the land of waves

They were to meet the people they would be escorting tonight.

Sakura walked up to an older man "excuse me sir but to you know where Mr. Kurasaki lives" she asked sweetly.

"go down this street and turn right" he told her "it has big gates in the front. You cant miss it."

"thank you" said Sakura bowing slightly before they headed off in the direction that the man had told them. Sure enough they turned right at the end of the street and there they were, big iron gates. A man walked out of the house/mansion and greeted them.

"he there, you must be the ninja. My name is Uriu Kurasaki. Please wont you come in". He opened the gates and ushered them into the house. He stood in the front room and pointed to each person saying their names.

"this is my daughter Uzu" he said pointing to the young woman. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. Then he introduced his wife Mizuki, "i'm sorry my eldest daughter isnt in right now but you can meet her tomorrow morning before we leave out" he apologized. "please wont you stay here tonight we have plenty of extra space".

They followed the man down a long hallway to their rooms. "the girls will stay in this room. The men in this one down the hall. I hope everything is to your liking. Dinner is at six. You are free to do as you wish until we leave tomorrow." After he finished talking he left them to get situated in their temporary rooms.

with Sakura and Hinata

They both looked around the room. It was enormous. King sized beds covered in silk sheets and fluffy pillows. They had their own bathroom. A rather large closet, not that they would be needing it. On the far side of the room were two large glass doors that led out to a balcony. After they were situated they didnt bother to explore the village they just lay on their beds for a while relaxing.

with Naruto and Sasuke

"Wow! check this place out teme! Its huge!" said Naruto amazed at their room. "WOOHOO!" he added flopping down on the bed.

Knock Knock

Sasuke walked across the hardwood floor and opened the door.

"hey guys" said Sakura as she and Hinata walked in and flopped down on the bed.

"Hi Hinata" said Naruto who had his upper body handing off of the bed.

"so what are we going to do until six" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and flopped down on the bed next to Sakura. Everyone let out a bored sigh.

Three hours later there was a knock on the door.

"come in!"

Mr. Kurasake walked in. "its time to eat" he informed them. Then he left.

The ninja picked up their playing cards and handed them to Naruto so he could put them back in his backpack.

Both men had a scowl on their faces.

"what can I say Hinata has a really good poker face" said Sakura smiling. "lets go eat partner" she added only to make the boys feel worse (if you want to know how bad they beat the guys I'll just put it to you this way, it they would have bet money then the girls would be millionaires by now.)

"come on you two stop sulking" said Hinata giggling as her and Sakura walked to the dining room. Naruto and Sasuke followed them, still peeved about losing.

After dinner they went to their rooms and went to sleep. The girls stayed up talking for a while but fell asleep soon after.


	7. Chapter 7

next morning6am

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura stood on the outskirts of the village waiting for the family that hired them to show up. They finally did about thirty minutes late.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!" yelled the eldest daughter. Sasuke had no clue who she was since she wasn't there to be introduced yesterday but apparently she was a fan girl. She ran up to him and engulfed him in a big hug, getting a death glare from Sakura. Hinata had to remind her that you can't kill the person you are hired to protect. Then she finally calmed down.

"hi my name is Ayame" she said smiling up at him, moving closer to him, if that was even possible. Sasuke just stood there with a 'someone remove this thing from me' look on his face. Sakura happily obliged. She poofed in between the two facing sasuke.

"you're welcome" she told him with a smirk. After that incident was over and Ayame finished pouting they left for the mountains.

They walked for about five minutes. The family wasn't carrying anything. Sasuke and Naruto were (that was the bet from when they played poker...who ever lost had to carry the luggage) Ayame started to whine about her delicate little feet hurting making everyone roll their eyes. She just kept on complaining and finally just to shut her up Sakura came up with an idea.

"summoning jutsu!" said Sakura. Kanna appeared in front of her.

"what was the point of that" asked Uzu.

"you are going to ride her" said Sakura as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"what!? She is way too small!" cried Uzu.

"Kanna lets go".

The cat followed her masters orders and transformed. After the initial shock wore off of the rich family the guys helped the two daughters onto Kanna's back then Sasuke summoned Blaze to carry Mr.Kurasaki and his wife along with all the luggage.

"I-is everyone ready to go" asked Hinata looking to her friends for their approval. They nodded their heads and took off at a much faster pace. They made it to the mountains as the sun was setting. Everything was covered in snow. It was beautiful. There was a small village not too far away for food and other supplies that a person might need while in the mountains.

They came to the Kurasaki's winter home. It was just as big as their house back in the land of waves. They made sure that they were settled in then the ninja headed to the house they would be staying in for the next couple of weeks.

When they got there everyone was in awe. It wasn't as big as the Kurasaki's but it was still big. Everyone had their own room. There were two bathrooms. A large kitchen that was already stocked with everything they would need to cook, clean, and there was even some instant ramen in the cabinets.

After deciding who was staying in which room they unpacked. Sakura went to her room, it was right next to Hinata's, and unpacked. She put her clothes in the dresser, then she flopped down on the queen sized bed. She glanced around her room taking in her new surroundings. All the bedrooms were the same. Each had a dresser. A set of glass doors that led out onto a small balcony. The beds were queen sized. There were silk sheets, fluffy pillows, and warm blankets piled on it. Sakura lay there relaxing on her freshly made bed when someone knocked on the door.

"come in" she said refusing to get up from her comfortable bed.

"this place is amazing dot you think Sakura" asked Hinata.

"I know I love it here. Did Naruto get a chance to look in the cabinets yet"

"not that I know of why"

"because I did and it is stocked full of instant ramen."

"oh" said the Hyuga heiress in understanding.

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!!" they heard Naruto yell from the other room.

"I guess he found it" said Sakura causing both girls to start laughing.

She and Hinata talked for a while then Hinata turned in for the night. Sakura decided to take a shower then head to bed. She walked down the hallway into the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the water. She took a quick shower and got out.

'shit' she thought. She heard footsteps go by the door. 'please let it be Hinata'.

She opened the door slightly poking her head out, doing her best to hide her wet naked body behind the door. 'so much for it being Hinata' she cursed.

"hey Sasuke" she said catching his attention. He turned around to face her. "where are the towels" she asked. He walked to the closet down the hall and grabbed a blue towel. He walked back and handed it to her, a small smirk on his face.

'self control is hard' he thought fighting the urge to sneak a peek at her.

"thanks Sasuke kun" she said quickly disappearing behind the door. Sakura quickly dried off, brushed her hair and teeth, got dressed and fell into a dreamless sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

next day

Hinata woke to someone knocking on her door.

"Hinata wake up!" yelled the person.

Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes waiting for them to focus. She walked over to the door taking step after step on the ice cold floor.

"Hinata" the voice on the other side of the door rang out to her. "open the door Hinata"

She opened the door and stood there clad in her fleece pj pants and a tank top. Sakura, who was obviously the one outside the door calling her name, looked at her friend and laughed.

"Hinata are those _fox_ pj pants!?" laughed Sakura.

"maybe...IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING THOUGH!" protested the Hyuga heiress.

"anyway, lets go" said Sakura changing the subject.

"go where"

"into town duh, I didnt have many warm clothes to bring with me so I need to go buy some".

"oh, I need some warmer clothes too" agreed Hinata "let me get dressed and we can go". She went into ther room put on a long sleeve shirt, her purple coat, shoes, and grabbed some money. "ok lets get going" she said happily to Sakura.

Her pink haired friend didnt bother to remind her that she was still wearing her fox pants.

in town

The two looked around the town wondering which store to go to first.

'for such a small town they have allot of stores here' thought Sakura.

"where to first" Sakura asked Hinata.

"hm, lets try this one" said Hinata pointing to one of the many clothing stores on that particular street. When the girls walked in they were engulfed in the heat coming from the heater beside them.

"heat" sighed Hinata.

"mmhmm" said Sakura.

They walked around the store searching through each rack at least twice before deciding that they didnt like anything there and went to the store next door.

back at the house

"now that was a shopping spree!" said Sakura smiling as she and HInata walked into the house with their hands full of shopping bags.

"I'm going to put my stuff away" said Hinata "who is cooking tonight"

"me and you I think"

"ok, see you in a bit"

with Sakura

Sakura walked into her room and put her stuff away. After the days events she came home with five pairs of pants, eight long sleeve shirts and sweaters, and a pair of snow white fuzzy Eskimo boots.

with Hinata

Hinata opened her drawer and neatly placed her nine long sleeve shirts on one side of the drawer and her six new sweaters on the other. She opened the bottom drawer and stashed her pants in there.

A little while later Hinata made her way to the kitchen to help Sakura cook dinner. Sakura had already started cooking.

"what are we making" asked Hinata

"do you remember our mission to Suna"

"yes why"

"well I thought we could make the grilled chicken like what they had at that little restaurant" said Sakura cheerfully.

"sounds great!" said Hinata "which part should I do"

"could you do the chicken because I dont know how they did it and you do" pleaded Sakura glad to have Hinata there to help her.

"ok," agreed Hinata "where's the pepper"

"right here" said Sakura tossing it to her.

About an hour later they were adding the finishing touches to the food. They served it out on plates just like the restaurant did. Chicken on the left half of the plate, veggies on the right, and a bowl of white rice on the side.

"perfect" said Hinata after placing a lemon wedge on each piece of chicken.

"I think we did an excellent job" boasted Sakura nudging Hinata with her elbow giggling.

"should we get the guys" asked Sakura opening the oven door and putting a cherry pie on the counter.

"nope they're coming" said Hinata.

About that time Naruto comes running into the kitchen sniffing around trying to find the source of the amazing aroma. Sasuke walked in very calmly, punched Naruto in the head for knocking him down in the hallway, and sat down at the table. Naruto sat down across from him mumbling something about Sasuke being an ass. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke (never saw that one coming) and Hinata sat across from her.

Naruto inhaled the heavenly aroma coming from the plate in front of him. Then dug in.

"that was great!" said Naruto after he had finished eating. Everyone else stared him in disgust.

'HOW THE HELL DID HE INHALE THAT ALREADY!?' thought Sasuke


	9. Chapter 9

next morning

Sakura put on a black sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans with her ninja boots. She walked through the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee, poured a butt load of sugar into it, then continued out the back door onto the patio. She sat down in one of the oversized cushiony chairs and drank her coffee. She could hear someone talking on the other side of the house.

"Sasuke its your third day here and you still havent been to the hot springs" said a feminine voice. "you must come with me!" she demanded.

'I know that voice' thought Sakura sipping her coffee, 'Ayame' she thought angrily.

Ayame said something that Sakura couldnt quite make out and then she started giggling flirtatiously.

'what did that little whore just say!?' wondered Sakura in her head. 'humph, fine then' thought Sakura walking into the house.

A few minutes later Naruto Hinata and Sakura walked out the front door.

"hey teme we're going to the hot springs you coming" asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and went inside for a minute then came back out and they left. Ayame stood there looking like a total idiot.

'I just stood here trying to get him to come to the hot springs with me and when one of his friends asks him he goes without hesitation! WHAT THE FUCK!' she scowled to herself.

at the hotsprings

Sakura took off her pants and sweater and lay them in one of the lockers. She fixed her swimsuit. It was a black open back one piece, with a cherry embroidered on the left hip.

"Hinata are you ready" she asked.

"yup. lets go" she said. Hinata was wearing a swimsuit that was exactly like Sakura's except instead of a cherry she had an orange butterfly on her hip.

The two girls walked into the large room. There were many different hot springs in this one room since there weren't separate rooms for men a women. Sakura was looking for the guys when Hinata nudged her and pointed to the back of Naruto's head. They walked over and got into the hot spring the two boys were sharing.

'damn, Hinata's HOT' thought Naruto, mentally drooling.

'Sakura should wear a bathing suit more often' thought the Uchiha '..wait, what the hell! Damn these perverted thoughts!!' Sasuke scolded himself. But it didnt stop him from glancing at Sakura's cleavage when no one else would notice, (haha! perverted Sasuke!). They sat there in peaceful silence (even Naruto was quiet..he was too busy drooling over Hinata until Ayame showed up.)

"Sasuke!" she said slipping into the water next to him and taking his hand in hers "I have been looking for you everywhere" she added as she scooted closer to him. Sasuke scowled "get off" he said angrily.

"but Sasuke _kun_" Ayame pouted scooting closer to him.

"I said go away" he said glaring at her. She completely ignored him. Sasuke stood up and left. Ayame followed him like a lost puppy. Sasuke turned around to tell her to get lost and gave her the Uchiha death glare a couple times but it had no effect.

"you guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves I'll see you back at the house" said Sakura to Hinata and Naruto. Sakura hurried into the womens locker room. As she walked in the door she saw Ayame running after Sasuke down the hall and into the street. She hurried and dried off, got dressed, and tried to find Sasuke's chakra. She walked through the streets and finally caught a sign of his chakra. She followed it to its source. Sakura turned down an alley and hid behind a trashcan when she saw Sasuke and Ayame. Ayame wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Sakura gasped.. Realizing her mistake she quickly covered mouth. Sasuke turned around only to see a couple of cherry blossoms fall to the ground.

"why the hell did you do that!" he yelled as a statement not even wanting to know her answer.

"I..I just thought.."

She was interrupted by an enraged Sasuke. "you thought what. That i liked you! Cause if thats it then you were wrong" he said forcefully. Then he disappeared leaving Ayame in the alley.

with Sakura

Sakura appeared in her room, teary eyed and feeling betrayed. She flopped down in her bed and sobbed. 'theres no since in this' she thought 'its not like we were together or anything' she thought sniffing again. She cried herself to sleep.

with Sasuke

When Sasuke got back to the house he could hear quiet sobs. He walked to Sakura's room and opened the door slightly peeking in before he entered. He walked over to her and brushed the hair out of her face. 'she's crying in her sleep' he thought. He watched her for a while then went to his own room.

Over the next few days Sakura couldnt even look at Sasuke. When Sakura saw him in the hall she would walk by with her head down or she would go the other way. If he came into a room and she was there she would leave. Dinner was awful. They sat as far away from each other as possible. Sakura never talked while at the table. Naruto and Hinata sat there wondering what the awkward silenced was about. Sasuke and Sakura only spoke when necessary, which was like once every two days.

Sasuke saw Sakura outside training one day.

"Sakura" he said walking up to her.

"what is it Sasuke" she said trying to hide her emotions. She threw the kunai she had in her hand at a tree. Then turned around to face him. Sasuke felt his heart sink at the lack of the -kun at the end of his name.

"I'm sorry Sakura" he said taking a step closer to her.

"is that all" she said standing her ground her face showing no emotion. She started to turn back around. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"damn it Sakura why cant you forgive me" he said anger and desperation clear in his voice.

"I dont know I just ...cant" she said looking away from his gaze. Tears falling freely now. Sasuke loosened his grip on her. His facial expression becoming softer.

"Sakura I..."

"Dont." she said pushing him away. "just let go of me" she said shrugging off his hands and walking away. Any weaker man would have cried from the pain Sasuke was feeling.

Sakura walked into the house crying, catching the attention of a certain Hinata Hyuga. She got off the couch and followed Sakura to her room.

Sakura heard a knock on the door.

"go away" she said, her voice muffled from the pillows she had her face buried in.

Hinata came in anyway. "Sakura" she said softly as she sat down on the bed. "whats wrong you've been acting strange lately".

Sakura started to explain to Hinata why she had been acting strangely and the deal between her and Sasuke. Hinata comforted Sakura as best as she could and then left when Sakura fell asleep around nine.

Hinata was sad for her friend and was feeling hurt that Sakura was so upset. After hearing what happened now Hinata didnt know what else to do, so she went and sat on the couch with Naruto.

"so whats the deal" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke is an ass".

"well I could have told you that, and since when do you cuss?"

"sorry, I'm just a little mad" said Hinata softly a blush on her cheeks.

"what happened" asked the Uzumaki.

"you know that girl Ayame," asked Hinata. Naruto nodded. Hinata continued to explain "well Sakura went to go find Sasuke after he stormed out of the hot springs and when she found him she saw him and Ayame kissing in the alley."

Naruto's eyes got wide then narrowed. "I'm gonna kill Sasuke" he said standing up.

"wait Naruto kun" said Hinata grabbing his arm "Sasuke already apologized and everything Sakura is the one who cant forgive him"

"what!? why!?

"keep your voice down!" Hinata warned him.

"why" he asked again.

"I dont know" she admitted sadly. "Naruto where are you going"

"to talk to Sakura" he said walking briskly down the hallway.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sakura" said Naruto opening the door.

Sakura rolled over and gave him a faint smile. Naruto walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sakura, why cant you forgive him" asked Naruto. Sakura sat up.

"I dont know" she said looking down.

Naruto sighed. "do you love him"

Sakura jerked her head up in surprise of his question. "what"

"Do. You. Love. Him" he repeated himself.

"yes" she said hugging her knees to her chest.

"did you tell him that" asked Naruto. Sakura shook her head no. "you should" he added.

"thanks Naruto" she said giving him a hug. She got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened the door again.

"he's in his room" said Naruto already knowing what she was going to ask.

"thanks again" she said smiling.

Sakura walked down to Sasuke's room. She hesitated for a moment before knocking on his door.

"come in" she heard him say from the other side of the door. He was laying in bed facing the window. Sakura closed the door and walked up to the side of the bed.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry" she said. "I'm so so sorry. I was acting like a jerk" she starts to cry "I'm sorry". She turned away from him. "I know that you're mad at me so I'll just go".

Sakura started to walk away but she was pulled back when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down into bed next to him.

"so does this mean you're not mad at me anymore" he said smirking as he held her tighter. Sakura smiled and rolled over to face him. His onyx eyes pouring into her emerald ones. "sasuke" she said making the gap between them smaller "I love you" she said. Sasuke smirked. "I love you too" he said huskily before crashing his lips with hers. They finally broke the kiss for air.

Sakura smiled. "so am I a better kisser than Naruto" she asked trying to look serious.

"shut up" he said kissing her again.

"sounds like they made up" said Naruto with his ear pressed against the door.

"I'm glad" said Hinata.


End file.
